Loves me not
by Ivan Rossiyskaya Federatsiya
Summary: Roxas just moved to Hollow Baston and meets someone who he despises but loves, but there's a catch he's a slave forbidden from love and really everything his master's don't tell him to do.RokuAku Axel's uke!  and other surprise pairings
1. Friendships and pick pockets

Okay so I decided to start a new story. Retarded idea right? Yes I'm still working on life in high school i just had some writers block so i decided to do something different till ideas came. This story won't be updated very often just thought I'd make sure you knew that so don't be mad if it takes forever to get a new chapter. This will be the shortest chapter in the whole story and the longest chapter will be somewhere around the lines of around 100 pages long! Its undecided how many chapters it will have, it all depends on if i keep liking it or not. So, kingdom hearts and it's characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura not me. Happy reading!

* * *

Nekos were slaves, that was a known fact. Most of them were for rich people, like all the good sex slaves and well all of the good slaves. They were outcast and basically looked down upon by society. Only nekos owned by extremely rich families could send their nekos to schools, unless it was a normal neko school that is, but most people even if they were rich wouldn't send their nekos to normal school due to the cost. It seemed like the Minyano family was the only ones who actually did.

* * *

Roxas walked down the hallway of his new high school, Hollow Bastion high. His brother, Sora, had already parted to go to his classes so he was basically alone, ignoring the other maybe…300 students in the hall? He glanced at his schedule than to the door number in front of him. Room 123 science with Vexen Rika.

'I'm guessing he's Japanese…?' Roxas thought as he stepped in. He noticed almost immediately that the teacher wasn't in the room at the moment but there was a person he did notice, Roxas couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl from the back but there was two things that caught his interest about whoever it was: 1. They had bright red hair, not the natural hair color either but like fire truck red. 2. They had a tail.

Roxas looked uneasily at the person before walking up behind them and stretched out to look at him from the side. Roxas than realized whoever this person was, had cat ears though due to their spiky red hair Roxas almost didn't notice them and wouldn't have if not for the piercings in them. Roxas than realized this person was a neko, and a boy and, obviously, a slave.

The neko turned his head slightly looking at Roxas with green cat like eyes. "Uh, can I help you?" He asked.

Thanks to this new position Roxas could get a good look at him, like most nekos he had green catlike eyes and a collar on, he also had sort of black reverse tear dropped shaped tattoos under each of his eyes. He was wearing a black leather shirt with no sleeves that had fishnet in the front, covering up his chest that normally the low cut shirt would show off. He had dark green cargo pants with a black belt and straps connecting to the back. For shoes he had black converse.

"S-sorry I've just never seen a n-neko before..." Roxas stuttered

"Well now you have so buzz off and go tell your friends." He growled and turned.

Roxas felt his cheeks darken as he went off and sat down by himself in a corner.

"Aw, did he make you sad?" Came a girl's voice from in front of Roxas.

The blond looked up and saw a short, girl with black short hair leaning over in front of the desk he was sitting in. She had black eyes and was wearing a black hoodie and jeans.

"No." Roxas answered.

"Oh well anyway I'm Xion. That was Axel, he's probably the biggest ass in this whole school. Like seriously, the only people he listens to are his masters and their dad. He is a major dick and I'm sure he doesn't know the words 'politically correct'" Xion joked.

"Uh hi…I'm Roxas…"

Xion smiled and sat in the desk next to Roxas. "Well, Roxy, you're kinda cute. Got any sisters?"

Roxas looked at Xion. "Siste- Wait, are you a lesbian?"

"Loud and proud!" Xion smiled brightly.

"To answer your question: yeah I have two sisters Selphie and Namine. Namine looks more like me though..."

Xion smiled mischievously. "Great!"

A loud bell rang and everyone immediately straightened up in their chairs and got silent.

"What the…?" Roxas asked glancing at Xion, seeing she was doing the same as everyone else.

Suddenly the door burst in and a blond man with long hair walked in seeming to be completely oblivious to everyone as he looked at the papers in his arms.

"Roxas Hikari?" Came an unusually loud question from Professor Vexen's mouth. His voice was stern and scary as hell. Roxas understood why everyone had done that when the bell rang. Roxas would hate to see his bad side.

"H-here..." Roxas spoke up from the back.

Vexen's head jerked silently and fastly to face Roxas' direction, he had a dark scowl on his face that sent shivers up and down Roxas' spine. "Don't speak unless spoken to, got it?" He growled harshly than went to his desk with a now annoyed expression.

Roxas looked around the room to see if anyone else looked scared and had to hold in a snort when he saw that Axel's tail was now pressed tightly against his side.

Vexen cleared his throat and started the day's lesson. "So today we will be learning…"

* * *

Roxas rubbed his temples after getting out of history class with Genesis Rekishi, sure he was a nice enough guy, which was exactly what he needed after his wonderful time in science, but Roxas felt he should have been teaching about poetry, not history.

"YAAAAY LUNCH!" Roxas heard a familiar voice scream behind him. It was his brother, Sora.

Roxas felt sudden pressure on his back and knew Sora had jumped on him like normal.

"Hey Sora." Roxas said without turning as he smiled to himself. Sora jumped off and landed on the floor feet first with a 'thud'.

"Let's eat lunch together okay?" Roxas turned and smiled at his brother when he noticed a silver haired boy standing behind Sora looking rather awkward.

Sora cocked his head at Roxas before following his gaze and turning back and smiling. "That's Riku!" Sora chirped as Riku stepped forward and did a small wave.

"Hi, I'm Riku Minyano. I take it your Sora's brother?" Riku asked.

"Yeah I- Wait, Minyano? As in the insanely rich family?"

"Yes, that Minyano." Riku replied and smiled.

Roxas was about to say something else to Riku when he noticed Axel was walking over their way, causing a scowl to form on his face, which caused Riku to raise and eyebrow and give a puzzled look to Sora who just shrugged.

To Roxas's surprise Axel stopped just behind Riku and just stood there.

Roxas began to glare annoyed at Axel who paid him no mind. Sora and Riku both followed Roxas' glare to see Axel behind the silverette.

Riku looked at Axel for a second. "Hi Axel."

The red haired neko's ear twitched before he smiled at Riku, his tail flicking behind him.

Roxas stared at the scene in front of him before realization smacked him in the face. "THE MINYANO FAMILY'S YOUR MASTERS!" Roxas practically yelled at the neko.

"Uhm yes?" Axel answered with a little confusion in his voice.

"I take it you two have met?" Riku asked his eyes flickering between Roxas and Axel.

The red head nodded. "Yep. First period, Science class." He informed.

"Aw, he's so freaking cute!" Sora randomly squealed before basically glomping Axel.

Axel let out a little 'Oomph' when Sora jumped on him.

The brunette began stroking one of Axel's ears. "They're so soft and fuzzy!"

"Uhm..." Axel glanced nervously at Riku, who nodded.

Roxas looked when Axel pushed Sora off. "Hey! That's my brother you just pushed!"

Axel's gaze went to Roxas and he stayed silent.

Riku sighed, breaking the awkward silence causing everyone's gaze to fall on him. "Axel."

The neko's ear twitched as he looked at his master. "Yes?"

"Please leave."

Axel nodded. "Yes master..." He muttered respectively before walking off with his head sort of down, a neko being told to go away by there masters was very demeaning to their already looked down on society.

Riku looked at Roxas apologetically before holding his hand out and helping Sora up.

"He's stronger than he looks!" Sora chirped happily when he was standing up straight again.

Roxas scowled and glared at the spot Axel had been standing in a second ago.

"Damn cat..." He muttered.

Sora looked at Roxas. "What's up?" He asked.

Roxas sighed and put on a fake smile. "Nothing."

"If you say so..." Sora responded quietly to his brother's charade.

Roxas sighed again. "So, you mentioned lunch earlier…"

Sora squealed happily. "I'M SO FREAKING HUNGRY LET'S GO EAT!"

Riku laughed happily and they all started walking towards the cafeteria.

* * *

The final bell rang and Roxas practically jumped out of his seat and ran for the door.

'Freedom!' He yelled in his head.

He skipped (Yes, skipped) outside only to slam into a certain nekos chest. Roxas bounced off like Axel was a rubber wall and fell on his butt on the grass. Roxas looked up to say sorry but instantly stopped himself when he saw the red head look down at him in annoyance before holding out his hand to offer to help him up.

Roxas scowled as he grabbed Axel's hand and pulled on it with all his might bringing the neko to his knees with a loud 'yelp!'

"What the HELL?" The red head seethed at the blonde.

Roxas smiled innocently. "Payback?" He asked.

Axel stood up, his tail flicking in annoyance. "Whatever."

Roxas held his hand out to the red head hoping he would fall for the trick a second time, Axel snorted at that.

"What you think I'm that stupid?"

"Actually yes."

Axel glared at the blonde harshly before a smile broke out on his lips. Roxas smiled along with him not really understanding why though.

The red head's ear twitched and his tail swooshed behind him as he turned around and walked away.

When Axel was completely out of view Roxas mentally smacked himself for looking like an idiot in front of an even bigger idiot.

Roxas stood up slowly than brushed himself off as Sora ran up with Riku following him.

"Hey Roxas! Let's walk with Riku to his house!" Sora said happily as he walked up to his brother.

"Sora, I can walk by myself…" Riku said from behind the brunette.

"Nonsense. We wanna."

Roxas glared at the oblivious Sora.

"Sora, don't sign up your brother for something without his consent." Riku said and rolled his eyes.

"Roxas doesn't mind, do you Roxy?" Sora asked giving his brother a smile that would give anyone cavities.

The blonde sighed. "I guess not…

Sora wrapped his arm around his brother's neck and looked at Riku.

"See?"

Riku laughed. "I guess it's fine than…"

"Yay!" Sora squealed.

Riku glanced around which made Roxas a little curious.

"Uhm Riku what are you looking for?" He asked.

"Axel." Riku replied simply.

"Oh…Oh! I think he left with someone."

Riku looked at Roxas before his expression changed to a knowing one. "He probably left with Marluxia."

"Your older brother?" Roxas asked.

"No his potato farm!" Sora answered sarcastically.

Riku rolled his eyes and looked back at Roxas "Yeah my brother."

Roxas stuck his tongue out at Sora as they started walking to Riku's house.

"Since I'm doing this can I have something to drink at your house Riku? I wanna compare how your water tastes to how ours does."

Riku laughed and rolled his eyes. "Well Roxas I'm no plumber but I think our water tastes the same."

"No, you have rich water it has to taste better!"

Sora giggled. "Roxas it all taste the same!"

"No, it doesn't Sora." Roxas argued.

"Uh-huh!"

"No Sora it doesn't."

"YES IT DOES!" Sora screamed.

Roxas and Riku turned to Sora and stared at him like he was crazy…Which he sorta was.

Roxas snorted and started laughing, Riku soon following suit.

"What'd I say?" Sora asked innocently.

Riku looked at Roxas. "Does he always act like this?"

Roxas nodded. "Yep."

Riku sighed. "I'd hate to see him when he's hyper…"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's not fun"

"I bet."

"HEY!" Sora pouted.

Sora skipped into Riku's house with Roxas and the silverette following.

"Riku your house is freaking HUGE!" Roxas jaw dropped.

"The correct term is 'mansion' Roxas." Riku corrected.

Sora ran into the kitchen and got a glass of water and as soon as he took a drink he yelled. "OH MY GOD IT'S SO GOOD!"

Riku and Roxas entered the kitchen and looked at him.

"What?" Riku asked.

Roxas stepped forward and took the glass from Sora's hands and took a drink.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

"STOP YELLING!" Came a voice from the room down the hall.

"Sorry dad!" Riku yelled back.

"I SAID STOP!"

Sora looked over to Riku curiously.

"That was your dad?"

"Yep. His nam-"

"Is Sephiroth." Roxas and Sora answered in unison.

"That's creepy..." Riku said

"Sorry." They said.

"No not knowing my dad's name…I meant the unison thing.."

"Oh." Both of them said again.

Suddenly there was a loud bang above them on the second floor.

"What the hell?" Roxas asked looking up.

"You probably don't wanna know."

"Now I want to know!" Sora pouted.

"No you don't…" Riku scowled.

"Puh-lease?"

"Ugh, whatever. Marluxia's probably terrorizing Axel in the shower again."

"Ewwwww..." Roxas muttered.

"RIKU THAT'S GROSS!" Sora squealed.

There was a loud slam down the hall as Sephiroth stormed in looking incredibly tired, with hair curlers and an alvacaldo mask.

"ALL OF YOU NEED TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled loudly than turned on his heel and stormed back to his room.

"That would have been scary under different circumstances but I couldn't take him seriously with that stuff on his head and face..." Roxas sighed.

"Try being woken up by that naked." Riku replied.

"EW!" Sora screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Sephiroth yelled from his room.

"Come on let's go to my room, I doubt he'll be able to hear us from there."

"Exactly where is your room?" Roxas asked the silverette curiously.

"Third floor." Riku answered.

When they got to the second floor Riku walked to a door and banged on it as there was another 'slam' noise in it.

"STOP SCREWING IN THE DAMN SHOWER!" Riku yelled.

The silver haired boy walked back to the two brothers and they started back on their journey.

As they finally got to Riku's room, and as soon as they walked in Riku flopped onto his bed. Which was a waterbed respectively.

"OH MAI GAWD YOU HAVE A WATERBED THAT'S SO FREAKING COOL!" Roxas yelled as he looked at Riku on his bed.

"Yeah and your room's soooo awesome!" Sora said in awe looking around the room.

Riku shrugged from his spot on the bed. "If you say so."

Sora skipped over to Riku's bed and sat on the edge of it while Roxas stayed where he was near the door.

Sora giggled as the water in the bed jiggled as he poked it repeatedly.

Roxas glanced around nervously, though he didn't exactly know why.

"So, Sora, Roxas where did you guys move here from?" Riku asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"We moved here from twilight town, but were from destiny islands." Roxas answered looking at his brother poke the bed.

"Oh." Riku replied.

"Sora, we should really leave mom and dad might get worried…"

Sora's head jerked to Roxas' direction.

"Crap you're right!" Sora jumped off Riku's bed.

"I'm sorry Riku we have to go!" Sora waved happily before he and Roxas ran out of the room and started dashing down the stairs.

"Mom's gonna kill us!" Sora panted as they ran.

"And dad's gonna dance on our graves…"

When they reached they first floor and started running for the door Sora collided with a certain redheaded neko the impact made them both fall onto the ground landing on their asses, causing Roxas to have to stop faster than his body could keep up with making him fall on his face.

Axel looked up and growled. "What the hell?"

Sora rubbed his neck and laughed nervously. "Sorry..."

The red head stood up and held his hand out for Sora who took it happily and stood up.

"Thanks!" The brunette chirped.

The neko rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned his eyes to the blonde, who was now sitting up on the floor, and walked away.

Sora held his hand out for his brother and helped him up. "Come on let's go!" He said before running to the door and dashing outside his brother following suit.

After the two had gotten a scolding from their mother, Tifa, Roxas and Sora went to their rooms to wait for dinner.

"It could have been worse if dad was here he probably would have murdered us." Sora said lying on Roxas' floor reading a random manga he had taken from Namine's room.

Roxas turned his head to look at Sora.

"Yeah….And what are you reading?"

Sora put his finger in the book on the page he was on and shut it looking at the cover. "Loveless." He answered.

"What?" Roxas asked curiously crawling off his bed and joining his brother on the floor.

"Loveless," Sora answered again. "It's about this kid named Ritsuka who's brother got killed. Oh, and all the virgins have cat ears and tails."

"Oh…. Kay…" Roxas replied a little confused and weirded out.

"Yup!" Sora chirped and went back to reading.

"Roxas, Sora dinner now!" Came Cloud's, their dad's, voice from the kitchen.

"Yaaay!" Sora nearly screamed as he got up and ran out of the blonde's room.

Roxas rolled his eyes muttered something than walked less enthusiastically than his brother did, to the kitchen.

After dinner, which was chicken with scalloped potatoes, everyone went back to their room to finish unpacking.

Roxas opened the boxes and simply threw the contents in his closet, Sora looked at everything thought if he needed it than stuffed the stuff he wanted under the bed and threw everything else anywhere it landed, Selphie sorted through everything and put it up where it belonged and Namine was too busy drawing to care.

After all the family, except Namine who hadn't even started, finished unpacking Cloud called them to the kitchen after making a cherry pie.

"I love cherries they're soooo amazing!" Sora squealed happily as he ate the pie.

Roxas glanced at his brother and sighed. Pie wasn't his piece of…Cake.

Namine stabbed her pie with a fork before starting up a conversation. "So Roxas how's boring school?" She questioned. Namine called normal school boring because she went to art schools ever since she was little.

"We go to school with the Minyanos!" Sora bragged as a way of answering for Namine.

"What?" Selphie nearly screamed as she choked on her pie. "Not fair!"

Roxas smiled to himself proudly. 'Really fair.' He thought smugly.

Selphie's head jerked towards Cloud. "That's not fair they go to school with the richest family, like, EVER!"

Cloud looked at his daughter boredly. "And?"

Selphie huffed realizing she'd get no help from her dad she turned to Tifa. "Mom that's not fair!"

Tifa looked up from the dishes she was doing at the sink. "I'm sorry?"

Selphie groaned loudly before glaring at the smiling Roxas.

"What?" He asked his grin not faltering.

Namine put her hand on Selphie's shoulder. "It's ok. In 2 years you'll go to the high school too and the triplets will go to school with you."

"I don't want stupid Kadaj I want Riku!" She cried.

Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz were the youngest of the Minyano family, they were triplets and the same age as Selphie.

"Baby much?" Sora chirped. "Anyway Riku's really nice!"

Selphie growled and imagined killing Sora in her head.

"Teeemmmpppeeerrr" Roxas mocked.

"SHUT UP!" Selphie nearly yelled.

Cloud rubbed his temples. "All of you shut up..."

Tifa walked over and stood behind Cloud and rubbed his shoulders.

"Ick..." Sora, Roxas and Namine all groaned Selphie already have left the room.

Sora got up and put his plate in the sink before nearly running to Roxas' room, Roxas and Namine following.

When the three of them were in Roxas' room Namine and Roxas sat on the latter's bed and Sora, again, was lying on the floor.

"So, really, how's school?" Namine asked her brother hanging upside down off the side of the bed.

"It's ok I guess." Roxas answered looking at his brother.

"It's only been one day so I have no idea." Sora answered.

"Hmm I guess your right…" Namine replied.

All of a sudden the song 'pardon me' by incubus started playing from Sora's pocket.

The brunette reached into his pocket with a goofy grin. "It's Riku!" He chirped pulling his phone out and putting it on speaker.

"Jeeellloooo!" Sora answered happily into the phone.

"Oh hi Sora." Came Riku's voice on the other end of the line.

"Yazoo shut up!" Came a voice from the background

"You shut up fire-crotch!"

"Sorry there's an argument going on…Hold on..." Riku murmured into the phone. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Namine started to giggle and Roxas just stared holding back laughter.

"Riku he started it!" Came Axel's voice in the background.

"I DON'T CARE JUST SHUT UP!"

"ALL OF YOU JUST FUCKING STOP I HAVE TO GO TO DAMN WORK AND YOU RETARDS ARE GIVING ME A GOD DAMN HEADACHE!" Yelled Sephiroth's voice.

Sora giggled into the phone.

"Sorry about that…" Riku sighed.

"No problem, so what's up?" The brunette chirped.

"Oh I called to ask about that history paper. What was it supposed to be on again?"

"Uhm world war two." Sora answered.

"Oh cool thanks Sora. Bye." Riku ended and hung up the phone.

Roxas looked at Sora. "Well that was rather random."

"KIDS BED NOW!" Yelled cloud's voice from somewhere in the house.

Namine groaned. "I seriously don't even wanna think about school 'cause this one is like evil. The teachers are mean as hell…"

"Yeah yeah yeah just go." Roxas said pushing his siblings out of his room.

After he pushed them out Sora turned around and stuck his tongue out.

"Nighty night." Roxas growled before slamming the door in his brother's face.

Roxas changed into pajamas and lay down in his bed staring at the ceiling. 'Oh god tomorrow will be like the first day of school over again...' He thought grimly.

The blond shifted on his bed to lay on his side and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep fastly.

The next morning Roxas woke up greeted by Sora standing next to his bed with a devious smile.

"WHAT THE-!" Roxas yelped and fell out of bed.

Sora giggled at his brother's reaction.

"Morning!" He smiled.

Roxas glared at his brother. "Is there a reason you freaked me out like that?"

Sora seemed to ponder for a second before smiling and answering. "Nope!"

Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Can you leave so I can get dressed?"

"What can't you do that with me in here?"

Roxas glared again, causing Sora to laugh and roll his eyes.

"There goes my excitement for today" He joked as he left Roxas to change.

The blonde muttered as he slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, a blank tank top shirt and his normal checkered jacket he slipped on his rings and wristband and walked out of the room, grabbing a brush and his backpack on the way out.

When Roxas entered the kitchen he could have sworn he was witnessing pure and utter hell as he saw Selphie and Namine fighting over something trivial, Sora singing 'Barbie girl' off tune, Cloud rubbing his temples and Tifa attempting to make lunches when she wasn't anywhere near awake, causing some very awkward sandwiches with some silverware in them.

"Have a good second day at school you two!" Tifa waved Sora and Roxas out as Selphie and Namine grabbed their backpacks and waited for one of the two parents to take them to school.

Roxas and his brother nearly missed the bus, having to run to make sure they didn't miss school and when they were getting off the bus Roxas slipped and fell down the stairs.

'This is gonna be a great day...' Roxas thought sarcastically as he made his way into the building.

Roxas trudged to his locker with a slight limp thanks to the bus and when he got close he saw a certain neko standing by it with someone Roxas didn't recognize.

When Axel saw him his ears rose and he started talking animatedly pointing to him while glancing back and forth from the man and Roxas.

'What the…?' The blonde questioned in his head.

Roxas reached the neko and man, the latter turning around to face him with a kind expression, his features were rather feminine and pretty, and he had pink fluffy like hair. He was wearing a black shirt with the band name 'My chemical romance' written across it in white drippy paint like print.

"Hello there I'm Marluxia, Riku's older brother." He introduced himself.

Axel crossed his arms across his chest with a sneer on his face.

Roxas glared at the red head for a second before turning back to face Marluxia. "I'm Roxas."

Marluxia smiled sweetly and pulled something out of his pocket. It was Roxas' cellphone. "Well, Roxas, you dropped this some time last night-" He turned to look at Axel who immediately put his arms by his side and stood up straight with a slightly scared expression. "-Or rather had a pickpocket take it from him. So I just thought I'd return this to you."

Roxas smiled at Marluxia. "Thanks, I hadn't even noticed it was missing."

"Yes well, I'll see you around some time?" Marluxia asked as a way of goodbye.

"Maybe." The blonde answered.

"Glad to hear it." With that Marluxia turned and left. Roxas half expected Axel to follow and was somewhat annoyed when he didn't.

"What do you want?" Roxas sneered at Axel.

Axel leaned against the locker beside him. "Well your friendly."

"And you're a dick." Roxas responded starting to put his combination in his locker.

Axel smiled showing his teeth, Roxas happened to glance over and note his canine's were longer and a bit sharper than a humans in other words it'd hurt like a son of a bitch if he bit someone.

Roxas turned back to his locker rolling his eyes.

"Look blondie, I know we got off on the wrong foot but I'd kind-"

"Not interested." Roxas cut him off.

Axel snorted. "Ohhh tough are we?" The neko moved swiftly and suddenly Roxas was being held up by the front of his shirt a few inches off the ground and had been slammed into the locker behind him.

The blonde struggled and looked down at Axel's cat like eyes.

"Listen kid, I can either be your best friend or worst nightmare, your fucking choice but-" he held up a finger with his free hand still holding Roxas firmly in place. "- Be warned I'm not nice if you fuck with me otherwise I think we could get along. So, how bout it?'

Kids around started looking at the scene most worried for Roxas' health.

Than, Roxas did the worst mistake of his life. He spit on Axel.

The neko growled his ears going back in annoyance as his tail flicked around behind him. He glared up at Roxas barring his teeth. "Oh your dead." He dropped Roxas on the ground and stormed away.

Roxas bit his lip. He could already tell that was a bad thing now he was pretty sure he just screwed himself.

All the kids who'd witnessed it stared at Roxas with scared or worried expressions.

"Alright stop staring like fish and MOVE!" Came a loud voice that Roxas was thankful for hearing. The black haired girl pushed everyone out of the way and kneeled beside Roxas.

"You're screwed you know that right?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeeepp."

"Good. You really have a death wish than don't you?" Xion asked looking at Roxas with an amused smile.

"No not really. I'm not so sure why I even did that."

Xion shrugged. "Why do people do anything they do? Really I personally admire you for that, and I'm sure most of the others that saw that are too, he got what was coming to him and, hey, why not it be you who does that?"

"Thanks Xion."

Xion grinned. "Anytime!"

Both of them stood. "So, Roxy whaddya say we head to class before we get a oh I dunno…Detention?"

Roxas smiled. "Lets go."

Roxas looked at his schedule again to make sure he wasn't insane. His last period of the day for b days (they were on a and b day schedules at the new school meaning they had two different schedules every other day) was band, with some teacher named Demyx Achelois. Roxas didn't even know how the hell to pronounce his last name!

He slowly walked down the hall towards the band room. He didn't bother bringing anything, it was band what would he really need in that class?

He stumbled through the door and saw a sandy blonde with a mullet, being whom he assumed the teacher.

The man turned and smiled happily when Roxas walked in.

"You must be the new student Roxas! I'm Demyx, my last names not important seeing as you'll just be addressing me as Demyx anyway! Just some tid-bits about me: I'm really laid-back and I'm a really fun guy! Right kids?" Demyx asked smiling looking at the small class. They all nodded while some chimed in with a 'yeah!'

Demyx turned back to Roxas smiling happily. "Anyway, don't worry you don't have to play an instrument, I already know everyone in this class was either just put in here thanks to there parents or because no other classes were available." Demyx brought his finger to his lip and looked up as if he were thinking. "I think that's it…Well, do whatever you want I'm gonna go play some games on the Internet." Demyx stood up out of the chair he had been leaning in and walked over to the computer desk and plopped down in the chair in front of it and began clicking away on the mouse starring intently at the screen.

Roxas drug himself over to one of the empty chairs and just sat there before deciding to look at the other people in the class.

Almost everyone was talking to some friend around him or her except the one person he knew, sadly the said person was Axel who was reading a book. Roxas would have thought it an innocent act but than he read the name of it. 'How to get away with murder' it read.

'I have a feeling that's for me.' Roxas shuddered.

The red haired neko seemed oblivious to Roxas being there, never looking away from the book's pages until Demyx shouted "DAMMIT!" when he lost at the evil little game minesweeper which caused Axel to jerk his head up in surprise making a small squeak as he did.

Demyx turned a dark color and looked at his class embarrassed. "Oops sorry." He muttered and went back to playing the game.

Appartenly Demyx's outburst brought Axel back to reality because he glanced around the room and spotted Roxas, causing a evil grin to slide across his features, his eyes and hair adding to this expression making him look like a devil, realizing this Roxas shivered a bit scared now of the neko.

Axel stood up and strolled over to Roxas taking the chair beside him, turning it around so the back was towards the blonde and sitting in it backwards with his legs on the sides, he spread his legs out and crossed them at the ankles than leaned his arms over the back.

He grinned a Cheshire cat smile and looked at Roxas with a amused expression. "What's up?" He asked casually.

Roxas avoided his eyes, hoping that this would make him seem smaller than Axel, silently praying the red head was more of an animal than human.

"Nothing..." He stuttered.

Axel raised an eyebrow bemused and chuckled softly. "Listen, seriously I want to start off new with you 'cause I don't wanna kill you just yet, you may still be of use to me somehow." The red head leaned back and Roxas was almost certain he'd fail with nothing behind him to support him.

Axel moved back forward kinda slowly and rested his head on his arms looking at Roxas boredly. "So whaddya say?"

Roxas, afraid to say no, just nodded, as he seemed to be at a loss for words.

Axel smiled, more warmly this time. "Good, now let's pretend we've never met before, okay? I'd rather you just forget I was ever that rude to you…"

"Even if you were."

Axel looked at Roxas, surprised for a second, than nodded his head yes. "Well, yeah…"

"OH COME ON!" Demyx yelled again glaring at his computer screen.

Roxas looked at Axel nervously. "Does he always do that?"

Axel looked at the blonde boredly. "Yeah," He answered. "but you'll get used to it."

Roxas looked back at the teacher than turned to Axel once more. "I don't think I can ever get used to that…" He mumbled.

Axel just shrugged at that comment than looked at his nails.

"So I take it were friends now?" Roxas asked.

The red head shrugged again. "Whatever floats your duck." He answered.

Roxas looked at Axel with a 'what the hell' expression, which the red head shrugged off.

Demyx suddenly shot out of his chair and dashed to the front of the room and clasped his hands in front of his stomach. Everyone turned to him and looked at him questioningly. Demyx turned a light pink color and laughed nervously. "I uh forgot to tell you guys you were supposed to got to home room at 2:30..."

Axel raised an eyebrow at the teacher. "And it is what time…?"

"2:53…." Demyx answered nervously.

Everyone in the room let out a stream of curses and got out of their chairs swiftly basically running out of the room. When Roxas was near the door Demyx pulled him aside.

"Hey there Rox, I just wanted to tell you if you have like any problems at all, home school or whatever, you can come to me cause I'm the cool teacher at this school!" He joked pointing to himself with his thumbs.

Roxas laughed, "Don't worry if I have any problems with 'home school or whatever' I'll come to you." He quoted at his teacher.

"Good now get a move on so you can actually go to home room before the day's up."

Roxas smiled at his teacher and left the room surprised to see a certain red head waiting outside the door for him.

"Is there a reason you were waiting…?" Roxas asked slurring were and waiting together a bit.

Axel smiled at the shorter blonde. "Well yes and no. Yes cause I wanted to know what Demyx was talking to you about and no cause I was actually eavesdropping."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "How the heck were you eav-" Roxas was interrupted by Axel pointing to his cat ears. "Oh."

"Yup and I can smell like a son of a bitch." Axel informed the blond as they started walking.

"That's weird, yet cool. Hey how the hell are nekos even born?"

Axel cocked his head to the side and gave Roxas a sideways glance. "Well theres two ways actually" Axel held up two fingers as if Roxas was a retard who couldn't count. "Two nekos or a father neko and a mother human possibly but rarely vise versa, can make a neko-" He paused. "Or the rare way where two humans somehow have a deformed baby that turns out to be a neko. Very, very, rare but possible."

Roxas looked at the neko curiously noting his tail flickered a lot when he talked but stayed still when someone was addressing him. "How were you born if you don't mind me asking?"

Axel sighed. "Unfortunately for me it was the latter. My parents freaked out and disowned me as soon as they saw their deformed kid, and I came to honestly hate humans after i was in a slave encampment type thing than Sephiroth bought me. Marluxia was a little kid, a year older than me around the age of 4 and Riku was so so small, I don't exactly remember how old, while Riku's mom was pregnant with the triplets."

Roxas looked at Axel. "What happened to Riku's mom anyway?"

Axel looked at the blond kind of sadly. "She died giving birth to Yazoo Kadaj and Loz." He answered. "She was really pretty and it was so sad when she died."

Roxas bit his lip and looked at the neko, who looked lost.

"I'm sorry for making you think of it…" Roxas said, trying to make Axel look more like he usually did.

Axel shrugged as way of saying he didn't care. "Whatever." They kept walking till Axel saw Marluxia, than he sorta disappeared with him. Roxas waited for the bell to ring by his locker after getting his stuff deciding not to go to homeroom. When the bell finally rang he went off to find Sora than the two started home.

Sora and Roxas didn't do much when they got home, just listened to Selphie rant, ate dinner than went to bed. Nothing important. It was at midnight something actually did happen.

Roxas was sleeping, and had been for a while now, when he woke up at what he first thought was at random until he saw a dark figure move over by the window. Before he had a chance to scream someone's hand covered his mouth.

"Shhh..." Purred a familiar voice in his ear.

Roxas's eyes widened as the hand slid off his face. "AXEL!" He yelped quietly when it was gone.

"Yes?" Axel asked with mock innocence as Roxas jerked around to face him, glaring at the neko who was perched on his pilow at the moment.

"What the hell are you doing here and who is THAT!" Roxas whispered fiercely pointing at the dark moving shadow by the window.

"That's Reno, he's my brother." Axel answered waving his brother over to the bed.

Roxas looked at Reno up and down. "You're human!" He gasped, suddenly remembering about Axel's childhood and birth and so forth.

Reno smiled a toothy grin. "Uh yeah."

Axel turned back to Roxas, "He's living with Riku and his family, just like me only...Not as a slave.." Axel shook his head as if to make himself get back on track. "Riku sent us here, he wanted us to give you something..." Axel paused and pulled something out of his back pocket,an envelope, and handed it to Roxas. "You can't open it until we leave, Masters orders he doesn't want us to see whats in there I suppose, so we'll get going right now. Have fun." Axel did a mock salute as he walked over to the window and, to Roxas's surprise, jumped out.

"Nice meeting you." Reno said, walking towards the window and following suit to his brother.

Roxas looked at where Reno and Axel had both just been before looking back at the envelope. 'I'll look inside in the morning...' He thought sleepily as he laid back down and fell asleep again.


	2. Hiatus and a party

IM SO SORRY! Why? This chapter is incredibly short because I can't write it right now. I can't stand to I can't really do anything at this moment. I'm sorry people I'm kinda too sad to for a retarded reason, what you ask? A breakup. How pathetic am I? Pretty pathetic I know I'm sorry people, but since I knew I'm not gonna be able to write for a while I decided to upload the next UNFINISHED chapter. Short yes but once I'm better I'll give you a great chapter! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! Until than I'm sorry and enjoy this piece o' shit short chapter.

* * *

The next morning Roxas woke up exhausted even though he'd slept almost all night minus the little midnight visit from Axel and Reno.

The blonde stretched and turned on his side. He didn't want to go to school or get out of bed, and he wouldn't have if not for Sora walking in and shaking him.

"Wake up Roxas for the love of god if you don't you might be late to school which means I'll be late for school and than we'll both be late for school and that'd really suck."

Roxas opened his eye and looked at his brother. "So you only care about you in this manner of the subject don't you?"

Sora smiled mischievously at his brother. "Yep!" He than skipped out much too happily.

Roxas covered his eyes than laid on his back again deciding it was time to get up no matter how much he didn't want to.

He sat up and blinked looking over at the envelope the red head's left him. He reached over and grabbed it, considering to open it or not. He decided quickly to open it, he brought his finger to the seal and broke it a bit before just tearing it open.

Roxas took out the paper, which the envelope had contained, it seemed to be a letter, Roxas rose an eyebrow before he unfolded it and began reading, it appeared to be from Riku.

'_Dear Roxas,_

_I was wondering about Sora, see I'd ask you this in person but I'm sorta a coward, so I decided to just write a small letter so here goes; see I sorta like Sora… So I was wondering does he have a type? If he does have a type what is it? _

_Sorry for being a bother,_

_From Riku._

_P.S. When you have the answer please tell either me in person or maybe Marluxia or Axel, just tell them his type and than tell them to tell me but don't let on what I asked if you please, thanks a bunch,'_

Roxas snorted and rose an eyebrow at what he had read, so Riku had a crush on Sora? How nice.

Roxas got up, fully awake now and got dressed than basically ran down stairs where Sora was waiting.

"Roxas I swear I just heard the bus! You made us miss it I don't want to walk to school dammit!" Sora burst out.

Roxas laughed as they stepped outside, looking down the streets Roxas noting, for once, his brother was right, the bus was a good ways down the street.

"SHHIIIITTTTT!" Sora yelled loudly, very out of character for himself.

"Well nuts, maybe mom or dad could take us…?" Roxas asked hopelessly.

"No can do and you know that." Came Cloud from the doorway. Sora sighed before Roxas tugged on his sleeve and pointed down the street to what appeared to be Riku, Marluxia and Axel, the latter walking backwards and stumbling as he did so.

"Riiiikkkuuu! ~" Sora screeched waving his right arm in the air.

Riku looked up and jogged forward up to Sora, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just missing the bus…" Roxas said glumly.

Axel, now in earshot, snorted. "Congratulations."

"Shut up you." Roxas said teasingly.

Axel smiled at Roxas and the latter decided to inspect the red head's clothes, he had a T-shirt on with something written across the chest in Japanese and a picture of a man and boy, the boy short with blue-ish hair and an eyepatch, the man tall with black hair and red eyes, he was wearing black skinny jeans that, surprisingly, suited his long legs well.

Axel noticed Roxas looking at him, and made a face, his tail twitching behind him.

Cloud stared at the group when the door opened and Namine and Selphie popped out.

"Who're they?" Selphie asked, annoyance in her voice.

Riku smiled and stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Riku Minyano, this is my brother Marluxia," Riku waved in Marluxia's direction. "and this is Axel, our…Slave I suppose.." Riku muttered the last part.

Selphie gasped, Namine doing the same almost in sync with her sister. "You're Riku Minyano!" They both nearly screamed.

Axel laughed while Riku nodded. "Yeah."

Selphie dashed forward and glomped Riku, "I LOVE YOU!" She yelled in his ear.

Riku yelped and tried to jerk out of Selphie's grasp before looking at Axel with a pathetic look, Marluxia elbowed the red head than pointed to Riku.

The neko sighed before walking up and basically peeling Selphie off Riku the silverette sighing once she was no longer touching him.

Roxas looked bemused at Riku and his sister, the latter looking rather pathetic slumping her shoulders on the ground.

Cloud grunted and murmured to himself about something like 'crazy kids' before telling Selphie to get up so they could go, Tifa soon coming outside and basically told Namine the same thing minus saying the get up part of it.

Namine got in the car before Tifa looked at Sora and Roxas. "Are these your friends? "

Roxas nodded. "Uh, yeah…"

"Wanna introduce me to them?" Tifa smiled warmly at Roxas.

"Uh…"

"I will!" Sora chirped. He pointed to Riku "This is Riku," He moved his finger to Marluxia. "That's Marluxia, and that's Axel." Sora said turning back to his mom without pointing to the red head.

Tifa nodded at them. "I'm Tifa Strife Roxas and Sora's mom." She walked off towards the car before looking back at her sons, " How are you getting to school?" She asked.

"Were walking with them." Roxas answered.

"Ok." Tifa replied and got in the car and rolled down the window "Have fun at school." She said before driving off.

Roxas looked at Marluxia. "Are we gonna go or what.

The oldest shrugged, "Sure whatever."

They started off again Sora walking by Riku, Axel by Roxas and Marluxia behind the whole group.

Once they got to the school everyone went they're separate ways to go to their lockers or classes or whatever. That's when Xion ran up to Roxas.

"Sooooooooo" Xion started in attempt to make conversation.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked raising his eyebrow.

"I heard something and I got curious as to whether it was true or not so I decided to ask you; did you make the nice with Axel?"

Roxas turned to Xion "What if I did?"

Xion held her hands up in fake defense. "Dude I was just asking."

Roxas stuck his nose in the air and looked back to his locker. "Maybe I did."

Xion smiled a toothy grin. "Oh so you did. Great!" She muttered the last part sarcastically.

Roxas took his stuff out of his locker for his science class with the Devil.

Roxas headed off to look for Riku so they could go to lunch and he could tell him Sora's type, but he gave up rather fast and just headed to the lunchroom by himself.

Roxas got some type of food the school claimed to be pizza but last time Roxas checked pizza didn't move…Or growl.

He sat down at a table beside Riku and poked at his…Food with a Spork.

Roxas turned to Riku, "Sora kinda goes for bad boys."

Riku nodded. "Cool." He leaned over and pushed Axel's tray off the edge of the lunch table.

Axel looked from the floor to his master. "Wha-?"

Sora walked to the table with some kind of food that at least looked edible.

"What is that?" Roxas asked looking at Sora's food.

"Uh I believe the lady said that it was some kind of beef food or something."

Riku grabbed his fork and stole some of Sora's beef.

"Uh, you know if you would have asked I would have given you some."

Riku shrugged. "I'll try to remember that."

Roxas was asleep when school let out and was jerked awake when the bell rang, nearly making him fall out of his chair.

He went to his locker and waited for Sora outside. When Sora finally came outside he was skipping he basically jumped on Roxas. "RIKU AND I ARE GOING OUT!"

Roxas smiled at his brother who was going on about how happy he was Riku asked him out and how it was so great they were and blah blah blah…

They walked home and as soon as they got inside Sora ran into Selphie's room to gloat. Roxas smirked at his brother's actions.

After dinner Sora and Roxas were doing the usual, a.k.a. sitting in the blonde's room doing absolutely nothing when Riku called Sora's cell and asked them to come to his mansion.

Roxas managed to persuade Cloud to give them a ride to Riku's house and when they arrived Sephiroth greeted them at the door and Cloud had a long ass conversation with him before Roxas and Sora were even allowed in.

"Call me if you need anything." Cloud told the brothers as he prepared to leave.

"Don't worry I'll take care of them." Sephiroth smiled.

"Ok..." Cloud sighed before leaving.

Sephiroth shooed Sora and Roxas to Riku's room and didn't ever really show himself for the remainder of the time they were there.

"So Riku why'd you want us to come over?" Roxas asked awkwardly as he watched Sora jump on Riku's bed, nearly causing it to pop.

"Because." Riku answered matter-of-factly showing he wasn't going to give a better answer.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" Sora randomly squealed.

Roxas looked at Sora and rose an eyebrow. "Isn't it like…Thursday?" He asked.

"No Roxy you dork its Friday DUUUUUH!" Sora teased happily.

"I could ask my dad..." Riku muttered to no one considering Sora was ranting about popcorn and movies and pillow fights while Roxas was trying to get rid of the steadily coming headache.

Sora pulled out his phone and started inviting everyone he knew.

"What the hell Sora…" Roxas murmured.

Riku's eye twitched lightly and he sighed.

Sora smiled at Roxas before asking, "Don't you have any friends at school?"

"Just one." Roxas answered.

"Well go ahead and invite them what's one more person?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"Uh…Ok..." Roxas did as he was basically told and invited Xion over to their…'slumber party'.

Sephiroth stopped answering the door when the 4th or 5th kid came leaving the job to Axel.

After the party got a little crazy and almost everyone at least had a little bit of alcohol Reno left the room for a second and came back with a lamp shade on his head with nothing but rubber ducky boxers, his right hand holding a beer bottle in the air upside down, its contents spilling all over the floor.

"PARTY!" He whooped loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sephiroth screeched when he came into the room and saw teens laying over every inch of the living room floor.

"Party…?" Reno replied tilting his covered head to the side.

"…Well make sure you stay quiet and Reno…SHUT UP." Sephiroth hissed and left.

The next morning Roxas woke up sprawled out on the floor Riku and Sora lying on either side of him, the latter snoring loudly. He got up carefully and tiptoed his way to the bathroom.

Xion seemed to step out of nowhere and pounce on him, staying on his back.

"I was going pee…"

"In your pants?" Xion asked puzzled.

"I was going to the bathroom so I could pee." Roxas specified.

"Ohhhhh…" Xion drawled out jumping off of Roxas' back.

"Well good luck than, someone's already in there." She informed him and skipped back to the living room where everyone else was sleeping.

Roxas sighed and decided since the mansion was so big there had to be another bathroom somewhere. He looked around the whole house before deciding that for one family and such a big house that they really needed more bathrooms.

People all over the living room slowly returned to the world of the living, most with hangovers. Axel was busy giving the sick ones pans to puke in than scurrying off to clean up the messes that the ones he couldn't get to in time made.

Roxas was walking into the living room and saw Axel's tail lashing behind him and his ears pricked forward showing he was annoyed. The blonde took a tentative step forward and tried to be quiet.

"Uh, Axel?" He asked quietly.

The red head jumped nearly a foot in the air obviously startled half to death, he turned his head to the side slightly, a scowl over his face. His pupils were HUGE and Roxas remembered something he'd learned from experience that when cats had big pupils they were annoyed or scared so he assumed Axel worked the same way as a cat.

"What the _**HELL**_ Roxas?" He seethed at the blonde.

Roxas held his hands up and cringed back. "Sorry! Anyway where's Sora…? I'm pretty sure we should be heading home."

Axel eased up his ears going back to their normal position and his tail moving less violently. "Oh, I have no idea." He answered before going back to work with cleaning.

"Well crap…" Roxas muttered under his breath.

The blonde headed out of the room just as Marluxia glided in, bending at the knees behind Axel and proceeding to rub the neko's back and whisper in his ear.

Roxas scowled and went to look for Sora. He had to be in the house somewhere right?

Giving up Roxas found his way back to the now empty living room, not even bothering to wonder where everyone went Roxas plopped onto the couch and lied down lazily, his hand off the side of the couch lightly grazing the ground. He closed his eyes and waited patiently for anything entertaining to come around, but he fell asleep before such a thing could come along.

Roxas woke up when he got poked in the belly, and, after a few failed attempts, as he finally got his eyes to stay open he came face to face with Axel.

"Hi there." Axel drawled out boredly.

Roxas blinked a few times as his eyes gradually widened and realization hit him, making it his turn to jump a foot into the air.

"JESUS CHRIST APPLES!" Roxas screamed out cowering against the back of the couch.

Axel eyed him boredly. "M'morning sunshine the earth says hello." He quoted.

Roxas let out a shaky breath and glared at Axel, making the neko smile.

"You're pretty cute when you sleep." He taunted smirking mischievously and closing his eyes turning his head to the side a bit.

"Fuck you too..." Roxas hissed.

Axel looked back at Roxas with an evil grin on his face. "How hard?"

Roxas grabbed a couch pillow and hit Axel in the chest with it, the red head laughing.

"OH LOOK RIKU HE'S AWAKE!" A voice called from the doorway to the living room, Sora running in and pouncing on Roxas as Riku walked into the room quietly.

"Hi Sora…" Roxas smiled at his brother.

"Sora and I found you in here asleep when he was coming to tell you he thought it was about time to leave and he was against waking you up so we waited." Riku informed the blonde.

"Oh cool thanks I guess." Roxas looked past Sora's shoulder and noticed that Axel was no longer in the room. "Where did Axel go?" He asked confused.

Riku shrugged. "Off to go fix something or clean or whatever…" Riku started messing with a leaf on a ficus plant, twiddling the leaf in between his pointer and middle finger.

"Oh…" Roxas watched Riku idly mess with the ficus plant, though in reality he had no idea what type of plant it was.

Sora sat perched on the floor now, right in front of Roxas' feet starring off into space like he always seemed to be doing when left alone for intervals of more than 5 seconds.

"Soooo…" Roxas started, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Yeah?" Riku asked looking at the blonde without turning his head any.

"No idea." Roxas answered.

"Okay than…"

They sat in and uncomfortable silence once more Roxas praying someone would talk or at least make a noise. Several minutes passed and still nothing.

Suddenly the door flew open and Axel sprinted in with a telephone. Roxas couldn't help but smirk at the fact he was wearing an apron and had his hair, still spiked, up in a ponytail.

"It's your dad." Axel puffed holding the phone out to either of the brothers who wanted to grab it from him.

Roxas sighed and reached for it when he saw Sora wasn't ever going to.

"Uh hi dad…" Roxas said uncertainly into the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE ARE YOU DAMN KIDS?" Cloud screamed into the phone so loudly that Roxas had to pull it a few inches from his ear.

"I'm sorry d-d-dad we forgot to call…W-we spent the night o-over here." Roxas stuttered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it dammit! I THOUGHT YOU DIED OR SOMETHING!" Cloud's anger emitted from the phone and scared Roxas shitless.

"I'm REALLY sorry…" Roxas gulped.

"Don't care. Where is that house at again?"

Roxas and Sora ended up getting grounded for about 2 weeks which wasn't that bad. What was bad was how much Cloud seemed to be out of the house now. No one ever seemed to see him anymore and though they never suspected Cloud the cheating type they were all getting their suspicions.

"What if he finds someone better than me and leaves us? What will we do when that happens?" Tifa asked often, usually full of concern and with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing will happen to us than 'cause no way is dad cheating on you. I dare him to find someone better than you, he can search forever and a half but no one can even come close!" Sora would always reassure her.

Not much else was important in the few weeks. Sora and Riku got closer and Roxas got more jealous every time. Sure he got along with Axel but the red head was all business and no play at the mansion so when Riku and Sora did something there he was all alone.

Roxas dragged himself through school with a frown on his face. He was bored with school and couldn't wait until he got to Demyx's band class. Demyx became his savior the first time he had his class.

'_Damn, time can't go any slower can he?_' Roxas scowled as he waited for the end of this period so he could go to band.

When the bell did go off Roxas jumped up and ran to band class and skipped, yes skipped, to an empty seat next to Axel who was currently doodling on what seemed to be a math paper.

"Heeeey." Roxas greeted chipperly.

Axel grimaced slightly as Demyx started screaming at the computer cursing at it in words Roxas didn't know existed.

"YOU FREAKIN' HOBKNOCKER! I BET YOU EFFING TOUCH YOURSELF IN PUBLIC PLACES **AND **RAPE PIGS! IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU!" Demyx screeched loudly at the computer than proceeded to slap the side of the screen.

Roxas snickered while Axel rubbed his temples in a circle, his mouth twisted into a silent snarl.

Out of nowhere there was a tentative little rap on the wood of the door before it opened slightly and a periwinkle color haired boy poked his head through the door. His hair was in an emover which was cut shorter in the back his expression was rather blank and he was carrying a few books under his arm.

"Uhm Demyx I got the books you checked out from the library here…" He said quietly his eyes scanning the room. Roxas got an odd feeling from looking at him while Axel paid no mind and just kept doodling.

Demyx smiled happily at the boy. "Ahhhhh Zexion! Thank you!"

The sandy blonde got up and walked over to the boy named Zexion, a smile on his face and a light blush over his cheeks.

"Sure…" Zexion murmured holding the books out and looking to the side of him as if just to avoid looking at Demyx directly. He too had a blush now but it was less noticeable than the band teacher's was.

As soon as Demyx took the books Zexion zoomed out of the room.

"Aw he's just so cute!" Demyx squealed.

Roxas looked up at Demyx questioningly before Axel gave his look an answer. "Yes Demyx is gay and yes he has a crush on the library aide, Zexion. Can't see why though, what's appealing about a little emo?" Demyx snorted and turned to face Axel.

"Oh shut up you what do you know?" He stuck his tongue out at the neko who responded with an ear twitch. "I think he's adorable. Roxas?"

Roxas nodded a little. "He's kinda cute I guess."

Axel groaned, and pulled at one side of his hair a scowl on his face. "DAMN WHY IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME?"

Demyx stuck his tongue out again. "'Cause your wrong and we're right."

"Whatever…"

Demyx smiled chipperly and skipped back to his desk to glare at his computer. "I still hate you…"

When Roxas and Sora finally got home it was of no surprise to them that cloud wasn't home, again. Tifa was, of course, worrying as usual Sora giving his normal speech.

Riku called around 4 saying that he HAD to come over.

"Seriously Sora I have to my dad's making us all leave the house right now and I have nowhere else to go!"

"Uhhhhhh…" Sora drawled out.

"Pleaaassseeee?" He begged

Sora smiled. "Okay fine! But Riku one more thing."

"Uh…Yes?" He said questioningly.

"You beg too much!"

Riku arrived about 5 minutes later with Marluxia, who was obviously not invited.

"I'm just his shoufer." Marluxia stated pointing at Riku using his thumb with a bored expression over his face.

"Which means he's leaving now." Riku scowled at his older brother, who just smirked. "Whatever."

Cloud knocked on the door, his back against the doorframe. A man answered it looking into Cloud's eyes.

"Hello Cloud." He smiled at him.

Cloud smiled back. "Hello to you too..."

Cloud leaned in and kissed the man's lips softly.

"…Sephiroth."

Roxas was alone in his room with Namine, Selphie somewhere else and Sora with Riku in the brunette's room.

"So your one friend…" Namine thought for a second trying to remember the 'one friends' name. " The spiky haired one." She made a motion above her head to imply the spikiness.

"Axel." Roxas informed her.

"Yeah him. I didn't know he liked kuroshitsuji. Then again I never saw him before…" She trailed off.

"Kuroshit what now?"

"Uhm…Black butler. It's an anime about a boy named Ciel Phantomhive with a butler named Sebastian Michealis." She told him.

"Uh…" Roxas stared at her blankly.

She sighed. "Nevermind."

Sephiroth and Cloud laid in bed the blonde cuddled in Sephiroth's side.

There was a rapid knock on the door and Sephiroth jumped up.

"Uhm, master...?" Came Axel's voice from the other side of the wood.

Sephiroth rubbed his right temple and sighed. "Yes?"

"I did your laundry and I wasn't sure if you were in here so I just knocked…"

"Yes well just leave it out there and ill get it." The silverette growled.

"Sure…" Axel murmured.

"Fucking ass kisser…" Sephiroth mumbled and laid back down on the bed next to Cloud.

Sora cuddled with Riku snuggling his arm.

"Riiiiiikkkuuuuuu." Sora smiled squishing his cheek into Riku's chest.

"Uh, yes Sora?"

"Noooooo say it like I diiiiddd!"

"Soooooorrraaaaaa…." Riku copied, his right eye slightly twitching.

"Good. Now I'm bored. Entertain me!" The brunette chirped.

"How?" Riku asked.

"Uh… By doing something not boring obviously!"

Riku smiled. "That's the biggest word I've heard you say."

"Uhm…How 'bout this? !" Sora smiled.

"Not technically a word, but still pretty big." Riku said, bemused.

Sora stuck his tongue out. "Yeah you do better than!"

"Uhm…I can't." They both laughed.

"Than I win!" Sora boosted proudly, moving his arm so he could point at himself with his thumb on his right hand.

"Yep."

Sora looked at Riku seriously. "No but really, entertain me."

Roxas idly flipped through a magazine. It was Saturday night and he was doing nothing but spending it alone. Namine left him to go hang out with some of her friends or something and Xion wasn't answering her phone. He would have gone to bug Sora but he was with Riku and it could lead to something awkward.

He dropped the magazine and flopped back on his bed covering his eyes with his hand, groaning as he did so.


End file.
